


Risate pungenti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Eternamente incompreso [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bullying, Flash Fic, Introspection, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Uno spaccato della triste infanzia di Crilin.Il motivo che lo ha spinto ad allenarsi da Muten.





	Risate pungenti

Risate pungenti

Crilin stava vagando da un bel po’ nei corridoi del tempio. Era sempre stato deriso dai ragazzi più grandi, ma quel giorno il tempio era tranquillo. Stava girando lì dove c’erano soltanto i ragazzini più piccoli, appena entrati nel tempio, soltanto dei novellini spaventati.

Crilin aveva le mani piene di pergamene traballanti. Per una volta voleva riuscire in un lavoro, rendere orgoglioso il Maestro, che lo aveva raccolto. Non sapeva chi lo avesse abbandonato, ma il maestro del tempio era l’unico che lo avesse accolto, la sua famiglia.

… Ad un certo punto accadde. Aveva legata per le maniche una giacchetta alla vita, questa si sciolse e cadde a terra. Tutti gli altri ragazzini si misero a ridere. Anche loro ridevano di lui, indicandolo. Come tutti, come i più grandi!

Crilin avvampò e scappò via, si rese conto nella fuga che aveva lasciato la giacca a terra, la recuperò rischiando di far cadere le pergamene.

Le risate si facevano sempre più alte e il giovinetto si allontanò da tutti quegli sconosciuti con il viso rosso e accaldato.

Nessun’altro sembrava capace di non giudicarlo!


End file.
